The complement system plays a central role in the clearance of immune complexes and the immune response to infectious agents, foreign antigens, virus-infected cells and tumor cells. However, complement is also involved in pathological inflammation and in autoimmune diseases. Therefore, inhibition of excessive or uncontrolled activation of the complement cascade could provide clinical benefit to patients with such diseases and conditions.
The complement system encompasses two distinct activation pathways, designated the classical and the alternative pathways (V. M. Holers, In Clinical Immunology: Principles and Practice, ed. R. R. Rich, Mosby Press; 1996, 363-391). The classical pathway is a calcium/magnesium-dependent cascade which is normally activated by the formation of antigen-antibody complexes. The alternative pathway is magnesium-dependent cascade which is activated by deposition and activation of C3 on certain susceptible surfaces (e.g. cell wall polysaccharides of yeast and bacteria, and certain biopolymer materials). Activation of the complement pathway generates biologically active fragments of complement proteins, e.g. C3a, C4a and C5a anaphylatoxins and C5b-9 membrane attack complexes (MAC), which mediate inflammatory activities involving leukocyte chemotaxis, activation of macrophages, neutrophils, platelets, mast cells and endothelial cells, vascular permeability, cytolysis, and tissue injury.
Factor D is a highly specific serine protease essential for activation of the alternative complement pathway. It cleaves factor B bound to C3b, generating the C3b/Bb enzyme which is the active component of the alternative pathway C3/C5 convertases. Factor D may be a suitable target for inhibition, since its plasma concentration in humans is very low (1.8 μg/ml), and it has been shown to be the limiting enzyme for activation of the alternative complement pathway (P. H. Lesavre and H. J. Müller-Eberhard. J. Exp. Med., 1978; 148: 1498-1510; J. E. Volanakis et al., New Eng. J. Med., 1985; 312: 395-401).
The down-regulation of complement activation has been demonstrated to be effective in treating several disease indications in animal models and in ex vivo studies, e.g. systemic lupus erythematosus and glomerulonephritis (Y. Wang et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci.; 1996, 93: 8563-8568), rheumatoid arthritis (Y. Wang et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 1995; 92: 8955-8959), cardiopulmonary bypass and hemodialysis (C. S. Rinder, J. Clin. Invest., 1995; 96: 1564-1572), hypercute rejection in organ transplantation (T. J. Kroshus et al., Transplantation, 1995; 60: 1194-1202), myocardial infarction (J. W. Homeister et al., J. Immunol., 1993; 150: 1055-1064; H. F. Weisman et al., Science, 1990; 249: 146-151), reperfusion injury (E. A. Amsterdam et al., Am. J. Physiol., 1995; 268: H448-H457), and adult respiratory distress syndrome (R. Rabinovici et al., J. Immunol., 1992; 149: 1744-1750). In addition, other inflammatory conditions and autoimmune/immune complex diseases are also closely associated with complement activation (V. M. Holers, ibid., B. P. Morgan. Eur. J. Clin. Invest., 1994: 24: 219-228), including thermal injury, severe asthma, anaphylactic shock, bowel inflammation, urticaria, angioedema, vasculitis, multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, psoriasis, dermatomyositis, membranoproliferative glomerulonephritis, and Sjögren's syndrome.